1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gait generating device for a legged mobile robot and an operational target generating device for a robot.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a technique of generating a desired gait of a legged mobile robot, a technique of setting targets for the translational momentum vector of the entire mobile robot (the translational momentum vector of the overall center of gravity) and the angular momentum vector of the entire mobile robot, and generating a desired gait that defines the displacement amount of each joint of the mobile robot so as to satisfy the targets has been proposed, as seen in, for example, “Resolved Momentum Control: Motion Generation of a Humanoid Robot based on the Linear and Angular Momenta”, Kajita, Kanehiro, Kaneko, Fujiwara, Harada, Yokoi, and Hirukawa, Journal of Robotics Society of Japan, Vol. 22, No. 6, pp. 772-779, 2004 (hereinafter, referred to as “Non-Patent Document 1”).
Further, a technique of generating a gait of a bipedal mobile robot by using the above-described technique is disclosed in, for example, PCT International Publication No. WO2008/105506 (hereinafter, referred to as “Patent Document 1”).